


Inky's Shota Scouts

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Boy Scouts, Boypussy, Cuckolding, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Break, Netorare, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Shota, body transformation, incubus, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky is bored so he looks for some fun... let us see what he does ;)</p><p>(The F/M part is only in the end, in the epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billy

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first story I wrote... it was for LinkLink's character Inky. I wanted him to do a comic of him with some little boys, but he said he didn't have a story so I wrote one for him. 
> 
> He did do the beginning of a comic called "Inky's beginnings" (it's right here if you want to see it, though you need to get past the "sad panda" which is easy if you google it --->) http://exhentai.org/g/675636/28947951c4/ but it was never finished (if you like you can ask him to finish it his tumblr is http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/ )

Inky the incubus, A sexy looking purple skinned incubus with a tail and green hair, was is looking at his many windows, or portals to the human world... He was looking at various little boys running around having fun.. When he notices a group of boy scouts and he licks his lips.

"Mmmm.... They look yummy..." The purple incubus said, as if he was looking at a new toy or piece of meat. 

-in the woods-

"I thought this was gonna be fun" said Bobby, a young red head with freckles that looks really bored, he was wearing his boy scout uniform complete with short shorts and sash, he didn’t think his hat looked cool so he didn’t wear his. 

"Yeah I can't believe ALL our dads came." Jack said. He was a slightly taller boy than Bobby and always acts like he’s too cool for anything. The boy had blond hair, fair skin and a bad attitude. He wore his uniform sloppily and even left his sash and hat in his tent. 

the two were interrupted by a boy running toward them. It was Billy, the curly brown haired “chubby” kid in the group. he was in his full boy scout's uniform complete with sash and hat. When he reached them he had to catch his breath, but still tried to talk through his wheezing... 

"There...*wheeze* is a... *wheeze* lady... *wheeze* taking a bath in the lake..." The fat kid forced the last part in one breath. 

Once Billy relayed the message the boy ran off back to the lake without waiting for the other two. Jack and Bobby’s eye widened as the information reached their brain and they followed suit... Running off to the lake.

-at the lake-

Timmy was the smallest boy in the group, with black straight hair and glasses. His uniform was much like Billy's, a complete uniform except the boy left his hat back at camp.

The boy’s eyes could be seen through the bushes, peeking through. the three boys showed up Billy trailing even though he left first. 

"What took you guys so long." Timmy said not taking his eyes off the female like body in the lake.

Jack asked "Is she gone yet?" slightly losing his cool but quickly recovers.

"No, not yet" Timmy answered 

There on the lake was what looks like a feminine figure taking a bath. A mist floods the area but the boys don’t think anything of it.

"Oooh.. she looks so hot from here" Bobby said letting his imagination go wild. He kind of leans on Jack trying to get a better look.

"Dude! get off of me, what are you gay?!" Jack said pushing the boy. 

"I'll show you gay!" Bobby said as he retaliates and a fight brakes out in the bushes

The mist get’s thicker and thicker until it became a heavy smoke like mist. The boys don't notice due to their argument but their surroundings change... The thick smoke created a room.

-In the unknown room (or Inky's corruption chamber)-

"You naughty little boys.." said a voice that seems to come from all around them.

The boys stop fighting, as they realized they were not at the lake anymore. Slowly without them noticing the smoke began to bind them. They saw the slender female figure they saw in the lake, inside the shadowy smoke coming closer and closer to them... 

"Someone should teach you some manners...” Then the figure stepped into the light. “...I volunteer." It was Inky, his feminine form looked even more sexy up close except for... 

The boys' eyes widen surprised to see the biggest cock any of them had ever seen. Jack, Bobby, and Timmy try to run but find they find they are chained to the floor by the smoke. Billy was too scared to move. Inky smiles and moves toward the chubby boy... 

"It looks like you just volunteered to be first." He said a bit excited. 

The purple Incubus lowered his cock, resting the tip on the Billy's now puffy lips. Inky then slowly pushes his hard purple cock through the terrified boy’s lips and began to slowly face fuck the little scout. A strange smoke begins to fill the room, the boys were terrified but suddenly start to feel horny.

"W-what are you doing!! T-that's so gay." Jack said but he was getting angry because he is getting the most turned on. 

Inky turned to the helpless boy and grins. "I think I'll save you for last.” He said giggling.

*in the smoke the boys are unaware of the changes happening to them. all the boys are getting bubble butts and slight hips they are transforming into shota fem boys*

"Ok it's time to try your ass" Inky said as he walked behind Billy.

Inky put his finger on Billy's shorts, as the incubus moved his finger from the top of the boy’s ass crack to right above the boy’s crotch, like a zipper he exposed the boy’s ass-pussy, balls and his hard little cocklet. 

Billy tried to struggle to not bend over and spread his ass for the strange creature but failed. "P-please don't.." was all he could say. He pleads with Inky but he was the one to back his ass onto fat purple cock, the boy begins to cry...

"Please stop... please... stop... stop... don't... please don't." he begs but Inky soon began to fuck him in a rhythm... It didn’t take long before the boy was lost in ecstasy. 

"Please don't stop!!!!” He began to scream, “fuck my ass!!! fuck my shota ass!!!" The boy begged. It didn’t take long for Inky to shoot his load into the boy’s fat bubbly ass. 

Inky pulled out and left Billy on the floor looking satisfied, slowly the boy began to fingering his cum filled shota ass. Inky turned to the others.

"Ok, who's next?" he asked.

to be continued...


	2. Bobby

Billy was still on the floor fingering his ass alternating his hands bringing as much of Inky's cum into his hungry mouth. you could see his eyes were crazy with lust.

"Mmmm...so good... need cum... need cock..." Billy mutters to himself.

Now Inky's cum is very special, after he cums into an ass it will stay forever tight and cum like a vagina. The “ass cum” can put anybody that smells it into a horny trans and when they touch it they will be horny until they can find a dick to satisfy them.

"Your such a good slut boy... Here, this should keep you busy" Inky said as he lowered his hand and slowly raised them. Suddenly, mushrooms from the ground, shaped like dicks. Billy's eyes widened.

"COCK!!! MMMMM....cock...oh! uh! cock...." Billy said, quickly hoping on a mushroom-cock and begins to fuck himself silly.

Inky smiled at his new slut scout... Satisfied, he turns to the other boys... 

"S-stay away... n-no please don't touch us... no... *sob*..." They all began to plead. The boys were scared seeing their friend turned into... That...

“Oh yes!! I love cock!!” Billy screamed as he fucked himself on the mushroom-cocks.

The boy that was the most freaked out was Bobby, he tried to hide behind little Timmy. This didn't work very well because Bobby was the second tallest and physically strongest boy in the group... so he was muscular for a boy his age... A bara shota after his “change”.

"Hmmm.... you!" Inky said, he lifts the other two boys up by their smokey chains, leaving poor Bobby cowering on the floor, his now wonderfully shaped ass shaking in his shorts.

"Hmmm.. how delectable" Inky said with an evil grin. "cum" Inky motioned with his finger. Bobby is suddenly lifted off the ground by the smoke and brought before the Incubus. The other two are set down still looking scared as shit. The chains hold bobby down on all fours.

"You'll be an easy one...” said Inky “Billy, come here"

Billy quickly jumps off his mushroom-cock with a with a pop... And soon like a good pet boy he was standing in front Inky and Bobby.

"Share your ass with him my slutty little shota-scout" He said caressing Billy's ass cheek. The boy quickly gets on all fours pushing his ass into bobby's face. bobby tried to struggle.

"N-no!... I don't....uhhhh..." he tried to fight... but one whiff of his friend’s ass juice and he was digging in.

"Oh!!!" Billy sequels.

"W-why does i-it taste s-so good?!" Bobby thinks to himself. Inky walked behind Bobby and sees his little bit of left over cum in Billy's ass was enough to get Bobby's ass wet like a real boy-pussy, You could see it through the fabric of the boy’s shorts, almost like he pissed himself but the wetness was coming from his ass.

"You’re getting wet Bobby, your messing your shorts... let me fix that for you."

Like he did with Billy Inky alters the boys shorts with his finger like a zipper from the top of Bobby's ass crack to the front to his shorts the mysterious smoke already “poofed” away his underwear.

"Mmmm... what a sight." Inky smiled at his work for awhile, than aims his thick piece of meat and plunges right in. The monster was suddenly balls deep in the little boy. The look on Bobby's face was more from surprise then pain. Because of Inky’s “alterations” the boys’ new ass-pussies felt more pleasure than pain... Actually they feel virtually no pain.

"UHHHHHHOOOOOoooooohhhhh!...." Bobby’s eyes widened... The shock of instantly being impaled, wore off quickly... as Inky began to move, that look of shock, was replaced with pleasure, soon he lowers his head back down onto Billy's ass again.

"oh!!! yeah work that tongue!!! yeah eat my ass!!!" Billy demanded from his friend.

Bobby didn't say much, but he was able to mumble a few words between breaths "uh!... cock so good...ass good... yummy... need cum...." was all he could say.

Inky thrusts deep into the boy’s ass and fills the child's with his special spunk. Bobby's face looked relived as he received the incubus’ cum, like a druggie getting a fix.

"Now that, was delicious..." he said as he pulled out of the redhead's freckled ass. Bobby began to scoop out the cum with his hands but Billy goes behind him and starts to suck out his new favorite treat.

"Billy!” Inky said, “make sure you share." 

Billy nodded, the boy sucked up as much cum as he could into his mouth than he walked over to Bobby's face the poured the cum and ass juice mixture into Bobby's wanting mouth. The two boys kissed sharing the mix. 

"Such good shota-scouts" Inky said looking pleased as punch. 

After a few more trips to Billy’s ass Bobby and his friend finished their cum treats. The two found mushroom-cocks and begin to ride them while they made out with each other.

"Now little one, it's your turn..." Inky said as he licked his lips. Soon the sexy purple man towered over the small boy, cock out, inches away from his face. The look of fear in the little boy's eyes was priceless.

to be continued...


	3. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little boy has a big surprise

The two recently converted boys are kissing and bouncing on mushroom-cocks as Inky stands in front of Timmy with his cock close to the boy’s terrified face. 

“Come now boy, don't you want to join your two friends over there?” Inky said smiling as he shook his cock.

Timmy shook his head "no" furiously... but the smoke and smell of the room is making the boy incredible horny.

“You’re such a liar...” Inky laughed as he traced the boy’s bulge. “You’re practically ‘bursting’ at the seams."

For a such little kid Timmy was sporting an impressive bulge.

“P-please l-let us go..." The boy managed to say through his fear.

"Of course I'll let you go." Inky said with a smile... Relief spread across the boy’s face. "After all, I need you to bring me more converts..." Fear returned to Timmy's face as he begins to cry.

"Daddy...help *sob* me!!!” the boy cried.

"Oh, don't worry about your daddy will “help” you alright.” Inky smiled “After I'm done with you your daddy, He will "help" you every night." Inky said with a wink. 

This revelation makes Timmy cry even more, the boy didn’t understand why but he felt what he said wasn’t good. 

"Ok, let’s release... the beast." The man said.

Inky lifted the boy into the air pulling his legs apart with his smoke chains... He positioned Timmy’s ass so was it was in front of his face... Inky then "unziped" Timmy's shorts. The monster was surprised to see such a large penis on such a little boy... it is about 6 inches

"Hmmm... Impressive, I might have “you" fuck my ass when I'm done with yours."

When Inky let’s a boy fuck his ass their cocks get bigger... adding 2-3 inches to its original size... Actually Inky chooses how big the boy gets.

Inky laid down leaving Timmy in the air, he then snapped his fingers

“Boys, be a dear, and help me with this."

Billy and Bobby quickly appear and like they already knew what Inky wanted, they helped guide their friend onto Inky's waiting cock. 

"Ohhh... cock... lucky." was all Bobby said

"I want a penis too." Billy said slightly pouting. 

"Awww... my poor little shota-scouts,” Inky raised two mushroom-cocks from the ground to fuck the horny little shota-scouts. "here." he said smiling.

"Oh yeah!!!! Yes!!! huuugghhh.... ohh... ummhh...." Billy and Bobby said almost at the same time as the mushroom cocks shoot up the boy’s asses. 

in the corner Jack has his hands on his head repeating the same phrase over and over again "This is all a dream... this is all a dream..."

Timmy, despite being scared out of his mind was sporting the biggest hard on of his life. finally the tip of Inky's cock reached the little boy’s hole. Inky rubs the tip of is dick around the boy's entrance, tracing the small hole, wetting it with his precum.

Timmy couldn’t help but enjoy what Inky was doing. but he was still trying everything he could to not be aroused. But after awhile Timmy's ass starts getting wet, the affects of the cum was starting to work. Inky motioned for the two shota-scouts to slowly lower the boy down, Timmy whimpered more and more of Inky's shaft disappears into the boy’s pussy. 

"No-ohhhh... don't uhhhh... stopp it-ahhhh..." Timmy began to feel the changes coming over him but he refuses to give in... soon the two boys begin to bounce Timmy on the incubus' pole, the boy's penis bounced along with the motion.

"Oh!!! No-uhhh!!! stop-uhhh!! it-ohhh..." Timmy began to scream still fighting the change.

"You are a persistent one aren't you." Inky said picking up the pace... Timmy was almost losing it.

"OHHHHHHH!!!!! uhhhh.... my ass!!!!!" Timmy said as he begins to cum... Then the boy lost it 

With Inky’s power Timmy was actually able to shoot cum.

"Fuck!!! MY!!! ASS!!! fuck it!!! cum in my ass please!!! I need it so badly!!! I love your cock!! more, more more!!" Timmy lost it... The feeling of cumming and getting his ass pounded was too much for the kid. 

"That's it my boy" Inky said snapping his fingers... Suddenly the smoke chains disappeared... Timmy began to fuck himself on Inky’s cock... The then began to make out with the other two boys.

"Sooo... goood!!! ummmhhh....ahhhh..." Timmy said

Suddenly Inky holds the little boy down cumming into his ass. Timmy cums again with a stupid expression on his face as the other two boys suck their friend's nipples.

It wasn’t long before Timmy was on the floor, cum flowing out of his ass with the other two sharing the cum with him.

"Now it's my turn" Inky said, on his back, his knees to his chest, his ass glistening from his wetness. "Cum here big boy, put that thing to good use."

"Ass!" Timmy said getting his energy back. He quickly positions himself in front of Inky's ass and like Inky did with Bobby he was in the purple ass in one shot... It didn’t take him long to starts fuck the fine ass. The boy’s dick begins to grow inside Inky, become longer and thicker. By the time he was done “growing” Timmy was almost as long as Inky and defiantly thicker.

Timmy’s transformed cock had special properties... It makes whoever smells its precum, want to suck him off. And to those who are already prone to being a bottom... It feminizes them.

"I want cock.." Billy said as he climbed onto Inky's cock, he then began to fuck himself. 

Bobby looked at Inky almost in tears wanting something to fill his ass... Inky knew exactly what he wanted.

"Don't worry my cock hungry little shota-scout I've got something for you" Inky said. 

his tail quickly catches Bobby's attention. The boy quickly raised his ass and lowered his head. The incubus' tail then penetrating the boy’s hot ass. The look of relief and pleasure on the boy’s face was priceless thought Inky.

The four bodies try many different positions before they became a heap on the floor covered in cum and sweat... Well the three boys at least.

Inky walked toward Jack, he was now in the fetal position still chanting "This is all a dream... this is all a dream..."

"Ok Jackie it's your turn" Inky said smiling, though to Jack he looked menacing and evil... but Inky was having way too much fun to actually look like that, he laughed knowing little Jackie would be the most fun...

To be continued...


	4. Jack or Jackie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is Jack's turn... but what will happen? why is he a homophobe? could there be a gay little boy inside? all these answered and more in this chapter.

Jack is still trying to convince himself this is all a dream

"No please no... this is a dream... a gay, gay dream... this is all just a dream...” the boy tried to convince himself.

"Oh Jackie,” Inky emphasizes the name he gives him, “sorry to interrupt your incessant babbling but I do believe I said it's your turn" Inky said 

Jack snaps out of his trance. he looks up a the purple skinned naked monster. tears streaming down his face.

"G-get a way from me you GAY FAG!!!!!!" The boy said with as much hate as he could.

Inky just smiled "And this is why I saved you for last." Inky said as he waved his hand suddenly pink glitter began appear in his palm. Jack, terrified, tried to get as far away from the the monster as he could... This the smoke chains still holding him, isn't too far... Inky blew the glitter toward the shaking boy... It began to swirl around the him making his clothes glow pink for a bit, but then the light faded.

"W-what did you do to me!!!-” The boy quickly checked himself “-wait nothing happened" he said confused.

"Oh really... it hasn't hmmm...?" Inky said sarcastically followed by a wicked smile. "unlike the others, Jackie, I’m going to change you to your core.”

Fear floods the boy’s face.

“I've put three spells on you.” Inky said “one will make your body do what I want like a puppet...” he then paused then continued, “well almost, you'll be able to speak freely and move... a little like push yourself on a cock or bounce on a shaft or even use your hands to give a better blowjob.." Inky giggled as he releases the the smoke chains. 

"The other spell will negate my transforming cum and the boy's ass juice effect... so you won't be turned so easily,” the incubus giggled a bit and continued “you will ‘choose’ to turn."

What he didn’t tell the boy was that the smoke was still in full effect... It still made Jack incredibly horny.

"And finally, the last spell will change your clothes and your looks will-” Inky paused, “No, your entire ‘being’ will match your sexuality... and once you’re fully turned the spells will brake... of course the changes to you and your clothes will be permanent.” Inky laughs as the boy cries. “now let us begin.”

Inky makes the boy stand, then conjurers a chair from the smoke then makes him sit. With a wave of his hands he changes his shorts like he did with the others exposing his penis. Jack blushes as his pee-pee is exposed and hard. it is not the smallest of the four boys but he is a close second only to Billy.

"Oooohhhh boys..." Inky called in a sing-song manner, "why don't you help... Jackie out a bit."

Jack tries to struggle but it was no use.

"Ok Mr. Inky...” the boys said as they saluted Inky. 

“Hmmm... little cock.” said Timmy, Jack blushes embarrassed of his small penis. 

“Suck Jack's penis" Billy decided and the other boys followed. They began to lick his tiny penis and Bobby sucked his balls. 

As Inky watches the seen unfold he begins to masturbate.

"Come on you guys!!! snap out of it! please don't!! this is so gay!" Jack began to scream.

The boys lick Jack’s little balls and penis but Timmy felt left out, there is not enough room or penis to go around. So he unbuttons his friend's shirt and starts to suck on his nipples.. to his embarrassment, Jack’s nipples harden.

The boy struggled the whole time but he still came... as he came Inky also blew a load all over the the boys but mainly on Jack. The boys go crazy over the thick hot liquid they try to lick it all off Jack's body.

"Ok boys, my turn.. go and play" Inky said 

Timmy and Billy find mushroom cocks to impale themselves with but Bobby had other plans, he straddles Timmy's cock as he rides the mushroom-cocks.

"Now we can have some alone time, just you and me Jackie" Inky laughs.

"My name is not Jackie!!! It's Jack!" Jack screams frustrated at being called a girls name.

Inky puts a finger on Jack's face and traces it till it reaches his chin "not for too much longer..." said Inky knowingly.

Inky grins as he makes Jack kneel, his hand in front of him making him bend forward slightly... For a perfect position for a blowjob.

"No please don't... I'm not gay..." Jack said freaking out... The boy pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Give it time..." the incubus laughed as if someone said a joke only he was in on. He presses the tip of his penis on the boy's lips. "Come on Jackie you'll like it..."

Jack tries to shakes his head but he can't move too far. He is starting to get frustrated again and tried to scream "no" but all he could manage was "N-" before the big purple cock quickly entered his mouth.

"There now, isn't that better?” he said as if calming him, “My precum might not turn you but it doesn't change the fact that it's delicious." putting more emphases on the word delicious.

It was true, after awhile the boy started to lose himself in the blowjob. Jack began to move his head on his own. his lips slowly turned pink and his clothes began to get a little lighter.

"look ma no hands" Inky said raising his hand.

Jack realized what he's doing, shocked he blushes but he doesn't stop... he unconsciously brings his hands to the shaft and starts to jack Inky off. Jack's fingernails turn pink and his hair grows a little.

"Uhhhhhoooo..... Take it Jackie" Inky said as he cums into the boys mouth. 

Because he was not use to blow jobs he wasn’t able to swallow it all and the cum spurted out around the boys lips. Jack was able to swallows some of it... But once he came back to his senses he tries to spit it out (not like there was any left) and then he wipes the rest of the cum off his face. The boy is still defiant inky thought

"Please... *cough* no more... *cough*" Jack tried to pretend he hated the taste but he loved it... Not that he was willing to admit that to himself just yet.

"Oh... but we’re just beginning." Inky said with a smile. Jack's face froze in fear.

“Now on all fours" Inky demanded. Jack reluctantly obeys.

"Oh boy's” He said in a sing-songy way “I need you again"

And again the boys appear in line and saluting... but this time both Bobby and Billy had cum leaking out of their ass and Timmy's cock was drooling. Inky smiles at them and then begins to bark orders

"Timmy in the front, Billy in the back." the boy's take their positions, "Billy, be a dear and eat your friend's ass out... get it ready for my cock." Billy quickly complies 

“Oh, and Timmy honey, stick your cock in Jackies’ mouth, he needs more practice, sucking dick" even before Inky finished Timmy's cock was in his friends mouth and to Jack's surprise he was sucking it.

"W-what do I do Mr. Inky?" Billy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you my chubby whore...” Inky said as he motioned his finger “come here and suck me off" Billy's eye filled with excitement and ran to his master’s cock.

“Oh thank you Mr. Inky!!" He said saluting him before sucking the whole cock down in one motion.

Jack hated the thought, but he started to like Bobby's tongue probing his ass... and sucking Timmy’s cock also starts to feel good... Jack didn’t want to admit it but he started to think he might actually enjoy this. Jack's clothes get pinker and his socks become white thigh-high stockings... 

“I’m being forced to do this,” he thought... “No way did this thick juicy cock tasted “that” good” and “Bobby is gay for making my ass feel this good.” these thoughts floated in his head... He became lost in the sensation

"Ok, it's time" Inky stands, pulling out of Billy’s mouth... The boy looked a bit sad as his favorite thing left his mouth...

"Darn and I was about to cum too" Timmy said the other two quickly appear to offer their services.

"How do you feel Jackie?" Inky said as he walked behind him.

"M-my n-name is not Jackie" Jack said a bit unsure now. Inky rubs the tip of his penis on the boy's puckered hole. 

"After this it will be." Inky slowly pushes his through the boy’s anal ring...

"uhhh... no..." Jack's face twist's in agony...

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll go slow" said Inky reassuringly. 

But with the mixture of Inky's precum and Bobby's saliva the penetration was smooth and soon Inky picked up the pace.

"N-no...huhhh... this is so gay... ohhhh..." Jack moaned

"Come on Jackie don't lie to yourself you know you love thissss" He said in Jack’s ear.

"no-ohhh...my name ahhhh... is Jack...ohhhhuuu..." The boy said

They argue back and forth, but with every thrust Jack's resolve weakened... and as his resolve weakened his clothes change... his shirt shrinks becoming a crop top, his shorts shrink becoming short shorts and finally his shoes become high heels...

Inky flips Jack onto his side and lifts up leg.

"Say your name Jackie" He says.

"M-my....uhhh... name is... ohhh.. Jack.... my name is Ahhhhh!!!" Jack tired to fight but his girly moaning was not convincing. 

Inky finally hit Jack's love button, that was the last straw Jack's face changed into a slutty bitch in heat.

"My name...Ohhh!!! is... J-... Ja-...Jack...IEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams like a girl.

In a bright pink flash the three spells were broken and with that Jack was turned into the girly-boy Jackie... he jumped on Inky and starts to ride him, his cock bounced as much as he did.

"I'm Jackie oh.... ohhhh... uhhh... and I am a cock hungry slut girl ahhh ehhh... uhhg... with a penis!!! I love cock!!! yesssss!!!! ohhh I love cum!!!!" Jackie began to repeat to himself.

"good girl,” Inky said “boys!!” he called pointing at Jackie... the boys knew what to do, everyone's penis surrounded Jackie’s face and they came into the little girly shota-scout’s mouth.

To be continued? of course their dads must be worried...


	5. Billy’s dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for the dads... Billy's dad is first

The boys have been gone for sometime, the scout’s dads are worried and are all out looking for them... They decided to split up to look for them to cover more ground.

Billy’s dad is named Hank... he decided to look at the lake... Now, unlike Billy, he is a big and buff man, he seems to always have a five o'clock shadow. And like his son they share the same color hair. He is the scout master of his troop and he’s very serious about being a scout master so he is almost always out in full uniform, complete with sash and hat... 

"Billy!” he called out in a husky manly voice “where is that boy?" he said out loud to himself.

Billy's dad noticed a strange musky sent in the air "What is that smell?"

As if in a trance Hank began follow the scent... The closer he got to it the more he got turned on... The more he smelled the scent the more he began to get light headed... But not dizzy his head was just getting fogy. he didn't notice it but he began to change... his butt got bubblier, his chest got a little bigger. Suddenly he heard a voice from the bushes.

"Daddy?” the voice said

"Billy?” he thought he heard his son.

“Daddy!!” The voice said louder. It was Billy that was his son’s voice.

“Where are you son?!" Hank called out.

"Over here dad, hurry!!!" The boy said sounding desperate.

Hank hurried thinking his son was in trouble finally reaches the voice... he smells the strange odor again it was stronger then before... But desperate to save his son he pushed the bushes aside to see his son... But when he finally reached his son the boy was holding his legs, exposing his wet, glistening ass.

"S-son! what are you doing!!!" The man asked confused. But no less turned on.

ordinarily he would turn away from a sight like this... but he couldn't tear his eyes away of his son's wet pulsating hole... and the smell, he smelled it before... It was the scent he was following but now it was really, really strong. It was musky but sweet... The smell was enchanting him... And it seemed like it was coming from his son

"Please daddy, I need you..." Billy said as he put a finger in his hole "...right here"

It was more than the man could bare in one motion Hank took off his shorts pulls out his meat and shoved it into his son. 

"Ohhh!! thank you daddy!!!!" Billy noticed he’s daddy’s dick is way thicker then Inky's and a little bigger too.

"I-I don't know why I'm doing this... I'm sorry son..." Hank said with tears in his eyes... But even so the man didn’t slow down.

"It's ok daddy I love it, your cock fills me up so much." Billy said innocently 

"Ohhh... Your ass feel better then a real pussy" The man said confused.

“That’s be because Mr. Inky made my hole into a real boy-pussy.” The boy said happily. "Now give me your cum daddy!!! your chubby, whore, son wants his daddy's seed inside him!!!"

That was all he needed the last bit of restraint he had broke after hearing his son’s plea for his cum.

"Fine you fucking whore!!! you want my cum here it is!!!" The man said in a mighty voice he lifted him up and started to fuck his son hard.

"Ohhhh... Yessss... daddy I can feel you cumming!!!" the boy screamed as he came with his daddy. Hank held the boy close as they kissed.

"That was great son..." Hank said no longer seeing his son but a sexual partner.

"Yeah daddy that was great, you fucked me so hard it felt awesome!" The boy said nuzzling his dad’s beefier chest.

"H-how did this happen son? how did you become... so” The man tried to find the words “so hot" he said... As he couldn’t find any other word to describe his son’s new look.

"It’s was Mr. Inky.” the boy said in a thankful manner... 

"Mr. Inky?” The man wondered... “you said that name before.” he said

“Yes daddy Mr. Inky made my ass feel good too and I know he’ll make your ass feel good too, daddy"

“W-what did you say?" The man asked trying to process getting fucked in the ass.

"Mr. Inky will fuck your ass daddy and you’ll crave cock as much as I do." His son said as if it were a wonderful new life awaiting them.

Hank didn't fully understand it, but for some reason he really wanted to be fucked like he just fucked his son.... he wanted cocks in his ass.... so much so, that he started to finger his own ass.

"Well, that's no fair.” he said smiling at his son as he continued to finger his ass “you have my cock but your cock is too small to fuck me...” He said wiggiling his son’s tiny penis. “What happens when we get home?"

"Well,” the boy started “we’ll convert uncle Rob, uncle Bill, uncle Jordan and their sons when we get home. they live right down stairs right?"

With this revelation Hank began to really get turned on... so turned on that he pushed more fingers into his ass "yeah that sounds good..." the man said

"See dad you're tuning into a good whore already." Billy said hugging his daddy.

"Thank you son" Hank said blushing from the compliment... Hank was already turning... as the father and son kissed.

"I want to turn our whole family into slutty man-whores" Billy said imaging it... his whole house hold was all male he had two cousins two uncles and two male dogs.”

"That sounds great...” Hank said a bit excited “now... I wonder how it would feel to be fucked by my two brothers." he said, getting so excited, he was now using four fingers.

"Yeah they’re just as big as you and I caught him uncle Rob pissing once, he has a big one, bigger than yours" The boy said rubbing his ass on his daddy’s raging hard on.

This new information defiantly excited Billy's dad.... he was particularly fisting his himself now. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing Jamie and Mark get their fat asses pounded by the two dogs." the boy said as he helped his father play with his ass.

"Yeah they are older then you and just as chubby I wanna try their fat asses too.."

"I wanna see you get fucked by the dogs too ok dad? you can do it while you give uncle Rob a blowjob." The boy pleaded with his daddy.

The thought of fucking a dog pushed Hank over the edge and he came all over his son's face... they lick it up the mess and kiss sharing his seed.

"We’re going to be such a happy whore family" Said Hank breathlessly

"Yes... Daddy... We are." Billy said. The held each other tight, smiling, still covered in some cum.

To be continued...


	6. Bobby’s dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s dad is next... this will be a reunion neither one will ever forget

Roger, a large red haired man was just west of camp looking for his son. The man was dressed in plaid and work jeans, he was lankier then Hank but Roger was taller. he smelled something in the air... he didn’t notice it but the scent in the air started to affect him... 

"Dad is that you?" The voice of his son shot threw the dark.

"Bobby? where are you." He yelled tying to find the source of the voice.

The closer to the voice he got the more he smells that strange scent it is was already making him horny. he didn’t notice it, but it was changing him slowly his butt gets bigger and his muscles became more defined.

"I'm over here dad I need your help." Bobby said urgently.

Roger, worried, raced toward the voice. And he finally reaches his son only to see him bent over, with what looked like a wooden dildo up his ass...

"W-what happened?" Roger asked, thinking the worse... Even though the scene was turning him on so much that his jeans struggled to contain his member.

"I was whittling some wood and it started to remind me of your cock so I stuck it up my ass." the boy said wiggling his butt. But of course this is a lie, Inky had given the boy the wooden dildo to entice his father.

"W-what are you trying to say son?" Roger said confused.

"I’m saying; I want your dick daddy... please..." The boy pleaded as he pulled out the wooden cock.

As if in a trance Roger unzipped his jeans and began to fuck his son.

"Oh daddy!! your cock feels so goooood!!!" Bobby moaned. 

"I-I can't believe I’m fucking my own son.” Roger said “and his ass feels so good." The man was still struggling with the fact that he was fucking a little boy and his son no less. 

"That's because my ass was made to be fucked by cock... Any kind of cock." The boy said like it was the most natural thing in the world... But for some reason Roger thought that made perfect sense. 

"T-that’s right....” Bobby was only 11 but his penis was so small it use to make Roger worry... But now he knows, it doesn’t matter if he had a small willy. He began to except the thought that his son meant to be fucked “So when we get home your gonna let you’re brothers fuck you, right?" it was only natural his son was meant to be fucked like this... With a fine ass like this his brothers deserve to have a taste.

"Of course,” Bobby said like it was a no brainier “and if their cocks are anything like yours dad, I know I’ll love every minute of it." The boy said in a cutesy voice.

"What about your teachers?" his father asked... Starting to love the thought of his son being used.

"yup... and any of my classmates. I want to be the biggest slut in school." the boy said proudly “My boy-pussy will be open for any kind of cock.” 

When his son said “any kind of cock” this time Roger suddenly realized something "what about Bruno and Spot.” The man was talking about their pit bull and dalmatian. 

"Daddy, what part of "any kind of cock" do you not understand? I plan on breading with them when we get home." the boy said as he pushed back at his dad’s cock.

"I wanna watch son." The man was now lost in lust. 

"watch? while I get fucked by one dog Dad,” Bobby paused to moan as his dad hit his spot, “you'll be getting fucked by the other one."

Robert never once thought of putting anything in his ass... He was a straight as they came but for some reason this turned on him so much that he came earlier then he meant to.

"that was so good...” he said after depositing his load into his son’s ass “But me fucking dogs?"

"Trust me dad after Mr. Inky fucks you, your ass will be open for any cock too." The boy said scooping up his dad’s seed from his ass.

the thought of getting fucked made his ass wet... It confused him a little that his ass was getting wet like a pussy but he was so horny it was only a passing thought... he took off his pants so he wouldn’t mess his jeans any more.

"I can't wait to get home to convert Danny, Mike, and Aaron... I wanna see them fuck the shit out of you." The boy brought his cum covered finger to his dad’s lips and pushed them inside his mouth... “And of course I want them to fuck me too.” 

The taste of his own cum entered the man’s mouth... It tasted better than he imagined. He sucked all of it from his son’s finger... As the boy fed him more and more cum from his ass... The thought of getting fucked by all of his son’s excited him. 

Danny was the oldest at 17, had seen his cock before when he was getting out of the shower... He was bigger and thicker than him soft, the thought of getting drilled by him was really turning him on.

Mike was the next oldest again he saw his penis when he walked by his door while he was masturbating... At 15 he was just a little smaller than himself but thick and meaty. The thought that he would be able to wrap his lips around that piece excited him. 

And Aaron, his second to the youngest... He had never seen his, he did notice he had a sizable bulge and the boy was energetic... The thought of getting his ass pumped by him exhilarated him.

"Hey son,” he called out to his son nuzzling his cock, “grab that wooden dildo, I wanna get my ass ready for this Mr. Inky of yours." Roger said 

Bobby quickly grabbed the wooden phallus and helped his dad with inserting it into his ass... The boy started to move the piece of wood in and out of his daddy the man moaned loudly as his son fucked him... 

Bobby began to suck on his dad’s hard cock as he fucked him with the dildo.

“Oh fuck me boy... Fuck your dad’s ass!!” The man screamed 

The boy moved faster and faster and even thought he just came, because his son was stimulating both his ass and cock the man didn’t take long to cum... Bobby swallowed some of his load he held some in his mouth. He quickly kissed his dad sharing his cum with him again. 

After they broke their kiss Roger spoke “I can’t wait to for my ass to be used by any cock too son...” He said lovingly.

“Yeah me too.” the boy said “I think your our family will love using our slutty asses dad.” 

“I think so to son.” Roger said kissing his son tenderly with the dildo still in his ass.

To be continued....


	7. Timmy’s dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy’s dad... Inky is not only gay he enjoys bi stuff too (though non of it will be shown here lol)

Kevin, a tall skinny Asian man wandering east of the camp site. Like has on a troop leader uniform on without a hat. Everything about the man screamed weak and frail he is Timmy’s dad.

"Timmy!! are you here!!” The man screamed he looked frightened but determined to find his son.

Out of nowhere Kevin started to smell something it is making him horny for some reason... But he was too busy trying to find his son to care about a random boner.

"Heyyy!! Timmy!!!" he yells again. 

"I'm over here pops." Timmy’s voice called out

Kevin found it strange he calls him “pops” but he is too happy that he found his son to care. As he got closer to the voice and the smell began to get stronger. he doesn't realize this but his ass was plumping.

"Are you-" what the man saw stopped him in his tracks. 

Standing before him is his small son with a large drooling dick. Timmy had one foot on a stump (Captain Morgan style). The smell is even stronger now and it was making Kevin head foggy.

"Hey pops I think I sprung a leak,” the boy said waving his cock at his dad. “I need your mouth to plug it up."

Timmy's dad couldn’t believe how his son is talking to him

"H-how dare you speak lik-mmhhm" the man was confused, he didn’t under stand why he couldn’t talk... Then he found out, without even realizing it, he had already knelt down and took his son's dick into his mouth.

"Oh man... dad your mouth is great" The boy said as he moved his dad’s head back and forth on his cock.

How could this be happening, the man thought? his sons cock is in his mouth and he is sucking it. Timmy's dad regained enough of his composure to pull away from his son's dick and stand. But it is too late, his dad already swallowed enough precum to feminize him... It slowly began to change Kevin’s body shape but doesn’t affect his dick size.

"Ok Timmy enough of this!!! let's go" The man tried to say with authority but his voice squeaked... And the look of his son’s cock was looking sooo good. 

"But my cock is still leaking... and only your mouth can stop it... pops." The small boy said, not fazed by his dad’s feeble demands. 

For a second Kevin licked his lips remembering how the monster tasted. then he shook his head. The man’s lips were now plumper and his arms and legs get more shapely he was now sporting new feminine hips.

"look son I am your father, the man of our home! you listen to me at once!" Kevin said, but it was hard to take him seriously when he sounded like a girl.

"If your such a man show me.." Timmy said while shaking his cock toward his dad. Kevin turned pale at the thought, he knew he didn’t match up to such a long, hard juicy cock.

"If you win I'll follow everything you say,” The boy said waving his cock. “but if you lose, I use your ass to plug up my leak." The boy said with a smirk... He knew he would win cause he once saw his dad’s puny 3 inches while the man was masturbating into the toilet.

Kevin didn't know why but it excited him to think a cock that big would be fucking him... “O-ok" the man agreed to the losing bet. He takes off his shorts and lower his tighty whities to expose his penis... It was just as Timmy remembered it a three inch boner about the same size as Jackie.

"Really I came out of that?!” the boy ridiculed him, “I can't believe it, come on pops, where's the rest of it? If you knew you had "that" you knew you would lose.” the boy scoffed “but you took the deal anyway... so you wanted to get fucked by your son's big, hard, thick cock" and juicy Kevin though the man lowers his head and blushes out of shame... Mostly because he really wanted to feel his son’s cock in him. 

"Ok pops, if you want it that badly I guess I'm fucking your ass." Timmy looked his dad over and thinks "dad let me fix you up first... You need to be a proper sissy slut to get fucked by me.” 

Timmy began to changes his fathers uniform so it would make him look more girly, his feminizing cum helped. The boy unbuttoned his father’s shirt then tied it to make a make-shift croptop. He then takes the neckerchief and ties it into a bow-like shape. he took the man’s shorts and cut it up to make it look like daisy dukes, and he cut a hole from the crotch to the top of his ass, making something that looks like Inky’s zipper technique to give him complete access to his father’s sissy-hole.With his dad’s new shape the man’s white knee high socks were able to be pulled up to look like thigh-high socks.... now man looked like a complete slut*

"ok good now you look like a sissy-slut I’d wanna fuck,” The boy thought for a minute “you know what that’s your name now... Sissy.”

Sissy wanted to be mad and humiliated but he was too busy reeling over the thought that he was sissy-slut his son would want to fuck... So the man just excepted the name.

“Now bend over that stump." Timmy demanded. 

The excited sissy did what he was told.

"Wow for a useless sissy-slut you have a pretty fine ass." The boy said as his dad bent over the stump... His newly shaped bubble butt looked turned the boy on.

Being complemented on his ass made Sissy happy. Timmy kneels behind his father and slathers his precum all over his dads entrance, soon his dad was wet like a pussy.

"Such a slutty hole.” the boy said as he watched his dad’s hole wet it’s self. “Ok pops this is your last chance you can still be a man, you don’t have to let me fuck you, you can go back to being Kevin cause once I fuck you, you’ll forever be Sissy... Now, do you really want it?" Timmy asked knowing the answer.

Sissy couldn’t hold back anymore he wanted his son inside him so bad "Please son!! fuck me with your huge cock!! I want to feel my son's cum in me. I am as slutty father who wants his son in his sissy-hole."

"That's my slut" Timmy said and with that he starts to fuck his father fast and hard.

"Oh!!! son make me your bitch!!!” Sissy begged.

"yeah!! who's the man of the house now?" Timmy demanded to know.

"You, you’re the man!!! You’re the man of the house now!! I’m just your sissy-slut bitch.” The man said never wanting to be with out the cock that was fucking him so hard.

"So when we get home you'll still be my bitch and I'm gonna fuck mom in front of you ok.” Timmy stated more then asked a question.

"You can fuck who ever you want!! your mother, brothers!!! anyone as long as I get to keep get to keep feeling wonderful cock ohhh!!!” The man said lost in his lust. 

Timmy flips his dad over and lays him on his back

“My brothers?... do they have big cocks or do they take after... you?" The boy asked continuing to fuck his sissy daddy.

"Ohhhh.... I know your oldest brother takes after me." The man said though his slutty girly screams.

"Really the foot ball hero?" Timmy said with a laugh.

"Actually he is only two inches... but your middle brother is about seven inches. I like to “accidentally” watch him masturbate" The man confessed.

“So you were a sissy fag from the start.” 

“YESSSS! I always wanted to get turned into a cock sucking, anal loving sissy whore!!!” The man reviled.

"I knew it,” the boy said “So when we get home I’ll fuck you in front of mom to show her what a pathetic sissy slut whore you are and then I'll fuck her to show her what a real cock is like... but don't worry I'll still fuck you too, your ass is too good to pass up." The boy said spanking the side of his ass.

"Thank you!!! ohhhh.... fuck me son!!! I want you all the way in-side meeuhh.. your dick is so wonderful!!! it fills me up soooo muchhhhuuuaaa..." Sissy said as he came on him self.

“Well, what are you waiting for Sissy, you mad a mess on yourself clean up" Timmy said still fucking his sissy-father’s ass. And on his suggestion Sissy starts scooping up his own cum into his mouth.

The boy didn’t slow down at all.. In fact he picked up the pace, The boy fucked his sissy-dad untill he came again

"You're still fucking meeeee? ohhhh.... yessss!!!" The man said as he came again, the sissy fag was surprised at his new master’s stamina.

About 15min after that Sissy began to feel his son’s balls tighten... It excited him... He was going to be bred by his master for the first time. 

"Uhhhh.... ohhhh... get ready I'm gonna Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Timmy pulls out of his dad leaving his ass gaping and dripping with cum. he then brings his spent cock to his fathers lips and with out a word he begins to suck it.

"Mr. Inky will love your ass too" Timmy said and he watched his father eating his own cum... his sissy-father didn’t care who this “Mr. Inky” guy was he was happy to be sucking his favorite cock.

To be concluded...


	8. Jackie’s dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks he's in for a treat... he is so wrong.

"Dam it where the hell is that boy?" said Sid a man with dark brown hair and a goatee was smoking at the campsite, he wore on jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. The man said he was going to check the north side of the camp area but he lied and stayed at camp... He didn’t want to bother with the search, he figured the boy’s were up to no good and would return soon.

Suddenly through the smoke the man could smell a scent... This smell began to fog up his head and some how got him horny. he doesn't notice it but his ass begins to plumps up.

"Screw this shit I'm gonna shoot one off before the others get back." said the man as he walked toward his tent. 

As he opened the zipper to his tent and finds what looks like his son in pink clothes holding his cheeks apart.

"Come on in daddy." The boy giggled

"What the fuck are you dressed like that for?" Sid said more shocked than anything.

"Cause silly, I need cock daddy” The boy said in a matter-of-fact way. “and I can get more of if I dressed like this... and plus I look super cute." the boy said in a hi pitched and girly voice.

Sid was not sure if it was his foggy head or if his son was right, the boy did look cute... if it wasn't for his balls and cocklet he would look exactly like a girl...

"Fuck it, if you wanna act like a sissy I treat you like a sissy." Sid said pissed off that a boy made him feel horny. He removing his pants and underwear and positioned himself behind his son and drove his 5 inches deep into his boy’s hole.

"ahhhh... ohhhh... uuuuhhhh... daddy you’re too rough." The boy said not enjoying how his father flopped on top of him.

"Yeah well I'm just fucking your like the faggot you are." Sid said

The man was so eager to fuck his son’s new found sexy ass that he came quickly... It seemed to Jackie that his daddy took longer to take off his pants then fucking him. 

"You shouldn't talk to people that daddy that's bad... bad thing could happen" the unsatisfied boy said.

"What's a sissy fag like you gonna do about it? uh, jack?" The man sneered as he pulled up his pants.

"My name is Jackie now daddy and I warned you but you didn't listen." Little Jackie said with a unapologetic attitude.

Suddenly Jackie clothes glowed pink and when the light died down his father was more feminine He was wearing a white sports bra, pink speedos with the ass and crotch cut out and a pink mini jacket. his face was clean shaven and his hair was a lighter shade of brown and in a pixie cut.

"W-what happened to me" Sid cryed out... But his voice was now very girly.

Jackie Towered over the now girly-man, the boy’s cock in front of his dad’s face. And as if by instinct the man’s mouth moved toward the boy’s little penis.

"See, daddy I told you,” the boy talked down to the feminized man, “Mr. Inky made me special, anyone who calls me a fag, gay, or sissy, with hate or just to be mean will become feminized."

His father was scared because all these gay thoughts were now floating around his head. And then suddenly he felt something growing in his mouth.

"and after I turn someone,” The boy continued “I can fuck them with my temporary cock...”

Jackie pulled out of his daddy’s mouth and out came a seven inch cock... 

“...Then after that, once Mr. Inky fucks them and they will be a permanently be a sissy." The boy said giggling at his confused father “now turn around.” Commanded the boy

Sid tried to struggle but failed, he turned around and spread his ass cheeks getting it ready for his son's cock.

"P-please son.. I don't want to be a sissy...*sob* don't...*sob* fuck me." The man begged crying.

"Ok." and with one thrust the boy was balls deep in his dad.

"AAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I thought you said you wouldn't fuck me." The man said hating that his son lied to him and that the boy’s cock felt sooo good.

"Oh, sorry daddy, I thought you told me to fuck you." Jackie said as he starts to move.

"ohhh.... why..." the man cried

"Oooo... daddy your ass feels soooo good" The boy said picking up the pace.

"Why...” the man said finally breaking “Why do I love this so much!!!!" Sid began to push back to meet with his son's thrusts

"Cause you are a sissy slut like I am." Jackie said simply.

"I'm uhhh... Aaaaahhhh... sissiiiiiiii!!!!!!” was all Sid could say 

"And you crave cocks." Jackie whispered into his dad’s ear.

"I cra-huuuuaaaaaahhhhh..... I love COCKS!!!! in my mouth!!! in my ass!!! anywhere!!! ohhh... COCKS!!!" The man finally excepted his new life.

"And when we get home you will be everyone's cum dump." The boy stated.

"yeSSS!!! so much cumm...." Sid said imagining all the cum he would have at home... The man actually starts drooling.

"Like uncle Mike’s cock" Jackie said. Mike was Sid’s older and more reliable brother, he lived in his basement with his two sons.

"Yummy my brother’s cock..." the man began to get excited

"And Antony's cock" The boy spoke of his brother the basketball player and Sid’s son.

"Mmmmmm.... jockey cock..."

"And any stranger that asks for your ass." Jackie stated.

"Yes any cock..." Sid mindlessly agreed 

"Yes any and all cocks.. Like our dog" The boy said just realizing cock was cock.

"German shepherd cock.... I want to make puppies" his dad said in a lusty haze... eyes were lost in the thought of all the cock and cum he will be getting.

"So, what is my name?" The boy garbbed his father’s hair.

"J-Jack" the man said stupidly.

Jackie pulled his hair hard. "wrong, now what is my name?" Jackie gave him another chance.

"J-Jack.. ie... Jackie!!!! fuck your daddy Jackie!!!! fuck your sissy DAD!!!" The sissy man screamed.

Jackie came into his daddy’s sissy ass and the feeling of being bred by his son made Sid cum. Then Jackie bends over his dad's ass and starts to suck out the cum then pours it into the man’s desperate mouth before the two shared a kiss...


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a "what happens afterword" kinda thing... it's sloppy and thrown together so sorry for that. but that is it this is the last chapter

It wasn’t long before the father and son pairs made their way back to the camp. 

“Welcum back all.” Inky said with a bow. Smoke slowly surrounded them... He was taking the campsite into his corruption chamber.

“Mr. Inky!!!” all the boy’s screamed as they ran to the purple man. All of them except Jackie and his dad.

But once they heard the commotion Jackie and his sissy fem dad, cam out of the tent. 

“Mr. Inky!” Squealed Jackie.

The boy’s lined up and saluted Mr. Inky and he saluted back. 

All of the father’s all gathered behind their sons... They looked at each other, Kevin and Sid were the most changed out of the group... They were girly feminized men now and they were loving the changes to Hank and Roger... Their beefier cocks and muscles the two were fawning over the real men. But as the boys saluted to the Inky they took notice of this man that changed their kids and them. They weren’t sure what to make of this purple man with the tail.... but once they saw his cock they wanted to be fucked by it and all suspicion faded. 

Billy’s father stepped up “Mr. Inky, sir... Thank you for making my son butt-whores.” the man saluted to the incubus. “I hope you can teach me and my family to be as good of a anal-whores as you’ve helped my son to be.” He looked at his boy proudly. 

“Oh of course dear,” Inky said “I will train all of you all weekend.” the incubus said with a wink. 

-Sunday afternoon- 

And as if like magic the weekend was over and they all left for their homes.... thoroughly used and full of cum.

Billy’s home:  
When Billy and his dad reached home the sun was just setting. They saw the whole family wating for them on the porch. They cheered as they drove up. They all went inside.

“Hey, Hank, do you smell something?” Rob asked as they walked in... “it’s kinda sweet and pungent... Kinda.... Nice.” the man said getting a bulge in his pants. 

Hank and Billy gave each other a knowing smile. Since there were two of them the changes were quicker... It was so fast they didn’t even notice it, but all of their asses were plumper and the older men, their cocks got a Little thicker...

Jamie and Mark, the twins were already feeling the effects of their ass juice and they couldn’t help but pull down their pants and begin to masturbate.

“W-what are you boys doing?” Rob asked... He was the oldest so he tried to keep order in the house but his brothers were already getting naked too. 

“I-I don’t know w-what’s happening to me.” Bill, the second to the youngest said, as he bent over Jamie, his nephew. “I just know I need to fuck this fat ass boy pussy.” he said more confident in his mission to fuck boy ass. 

Rob looked over and saw his youngest brother already fucking his son...

“Oh, daddy fuck my ass!!!” Mark said bushing back at his daddy’s cock. 

Hank and Billy were already naked when they snuck up behind Rob and grabbed him, pulling him to the floor. 

“It’s time you joined in on the fun.” said Hank as he and his son stripped his older brother and laid him down... The man would have been able to fight back if it weren’t for the intoxicating smell... It made the man weak and horny. 

“W-what are you-” the man said as he watched his brother lower his ass onto his cock.... As it slid in he became more and more horny... His brother’s ass was slick like a pussy and he loved it.

Billy climbed onto his dad’s cock and began to impale himself onto his daddy’s thick pole as his daddy fucked himself on his brother’s thicker and bigger cock. 

Soon the whole family was lost in fucking and sucking. 

The two family dogs, Rex and Bono, were pounding Hank and Rob their large cocks swaying as they were fucked hard by their large pit mix (Rex) and their large great dane (Bono). 

Bill and Jordan were fucking Billy like a little whore and the twins were kissing after being thoroughly fucked by the dogs... The liquidy doggy cum leaking out of their asses. 

Bobby’s home:  
It was still light out when Bobby and his daddy came home. The two walked into the house, Roger was happy to see he three other sons all relaxing in the living room. 

“Hey boys, let’s watch a movie.” he said, the older boys begrudgingly agreed and his two younger ones were excited. 

The three boys sat down and began to watch, Roger and Bobby was began to get naked behind the boys.

It didn’t take long before the boys noticed they were watching a porn. 

“Dad?!” Danny said confused, but not turning around “what are we watching?” 

By now the three other boys had changed much like their dad did in the woods. 

“Oh that?” Roger said “That was what the troop did this weekend.”

The smell was coming from Bobby and his daddy’s ass was strong, overcoming Aaron in seconds... The boy was already jerking on his 6 inch cock before Danny finished his question. 

On the screen was all the fathers getting fucked by this purple feminine man with a large cock. 

Then their daddy showed up on screen and he took the man’s cock easily... That was when Danny and Mike turned around their daddy was on the floor holding his bubbly ass open and smiling at them. Bobby was doing the same thing. 

In one movement Danny jumped over the couch and rammed his thick hard cock into his daddy’s ass. 

“Oh, fuck son!” was all Roger could say... His son’s thick intruding 11 inch penis, it was balls deep almost instantly. Once the man caught his breath he said “Wow, I’m glad Mr Inky trained my ass so well.” 

“Who is Mr Inky.” Danny asked between thrusts.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” he smiled as his son continued to fuck him. 

Meanwhile, Mike was too slow to fuck his daddy first so he decided to fuck his little brother, Bobby, instead... The boy’s ass was better then any pussy he had ever fucked before, once he stuck his 7 1/2 inches into his brother’s boy-pussy he couldn’t stop fucking him it was almost like he was in a trance. 

Aaron quickly noticed he was alone jacking-off and then he saw what was happening behind him, so he walked in front of his daddy and stuck his small but thick cock into his daddy’s wanting mouth...

They lost themselves in the lust...

Aaron sat on Mike’s cock as he sat on Danny’s cock and they fucked each other... Each of them had cum leaking out of their asses from a long fuck session.

Bobby and his daddy were getting fucked by the dogs like they promised. 

“This feels better than I imagined son.” Roger said as his bullmastiff fucked his ass hard. 

“I know,” Bobby said as he got fucked by their large boxer “daddy, out asses are really open to any cock.” the boy said as he leaned over to kiss his daddy. 

“Tomorrow my construction workers will get a different kind of raise.”

“And my teachers will get a big sunrise...” They laughed and kissed again...

 

Timmy’s home:  
It was very dark when the two got home. They slowly walked into Kevin’s room... The one he shares with his wife. 

Timmy’s mother talked too much, worried more than she had to and coddled Timmy, because he was so small she felt she needed to take care of him. But she was really hot... She had large breast for an Asian woman and curvy ass and hips... She was a dream, and Timmy always had lusty feeling for her. 

The two got naked in front of the sleeping woman, Kevin knelt in front of his son’s large cock and began to suck it while looking at his beautiful wife’s face. 

Timmy’s mother, Lin woke up, but not by the sound of her sissy husband sucking a cock but because of a mysterious smell... 

Though by the time she woke up the smell already changed her. Her ass was plumper her lips were a little thicker and her breast had grown 2 cups sizes and became more firm. 

“Kevin?” she said sleepily, “Are you sucking... DICK?” she kind of shouted the last part... But she woke up completely.

Kevin nodded his head, he never let the thick cock go... He was sucking on it like it was candy. when Lin’s eyes finally adjusted to the dark she noticed it was their son’s dick he was sucking. She soon noticed that her husband looked more girly, more like a sissy.

“Hey mom,” Timmy said “Do you want a taste?” 

She was thinking of beating him for making his dad do this and for asking her such a nasty question... But she was soon on the floor sucking her son’s balls. 

“I thought so.” he said. Just like his dad she was suprised to be on the floor doing what she was doing. She actually chose Kevin because of his small dick, she didn’t want to feel pain when having sex, she saw her brother’s and dad’s cocks when she was little and they were huge... She was frightened of large dicks... But her son’s cock was almost calling her. For some reason she knew, not only will it not hurt but it will feel so good...

“Move it.” she said to her husband “I need to really feel it.” she pushed her husband off of her son’s cock and and took over sucking the thick member. 

Sissy looked up at his son with sad, pleading eyes. 

“No sissy, let mom handle this, go fuck yourself with anything you can find, just make sure you come back here and show us what a sissy slut you are, ok?”

Sissy nodded and got up to find something he could fuck himself with. Lin thought the name “Sissy” really suited him, she smiled as she watched him shake his ass as he walked out.

It wasn’t long before he came back with a large cucumber almost the size of his son’s cock. 

“Oh fuck son look at me fuck my ass with this cucumber, I’m such a sissy-slut right?” he continued to talk trying to get his son’s attention... But Timmy pretended not to notice which made the sissy fuck himself harder. 

“Come her mommy,” Timmy said as stood her up so he could suck on her now F cups (before they were at least DD) 

“Oh baby suck my tits,” his mom moaned as she just now noticed her new larger jugs, but she was so horny she didn’t think of it much “Fuck I feel som-” before she finished her sentence her breast began to spray milk... It was so intense it was like she came from her breast. 

Timmy was just as surprised, but when he regained his composure he saw his mommy covered in white liquid and he couldn’t take it anymore he pushed her down and flipped her over slowly slid his entire 8 1/2 inches into his mother... It was a tight fit... Timmy felt like he was in heaven. 

“Dam mommy, your pussy is so tight. Way better then sissy’s man-cunt their.” 

Sissy felt bad but he didn’t slow his cucumber down one bit, he was on his third cum... He was making quite the mess on himself... He soon realized this and began to scoop up his mess and began to eat it, like a good little sissy-slut he was. 

Timmy was kind of lying his dad’s sissy ass was tight but not this tight, and it did feel different... He loved both feelings. 

It took a while but he was soon able to fuck his mommy in a nice rhythm...

“Fuck, you feel so big, fuck your whore mommy!!!” she screamed as Timmy slammed hard into her.. He was starting to fuck her dumb. With his youthful stamina he continued to fuck his mommy hard even after he had cum multiple times (Inky’s magic may have also helped).

By the end of the night Timmy was fucking his mommy on the edge of the bed, she was kneeling and he was still fucking her from behind... Her pussy overflowed with her son’s cum and her juices. Sissy was catching any thing that flowed from her well filled snatch, sissy was now fucking himself with a thick piece of corn... He destroyed the cucumber awhile ago.

Jackie’s home:  
It wasn’t too late when the two reached home. Once they entered their home the took off the trench coats they were wearing revealing their new sissy clothes.

Jacky wore lace thigh high stockings, the top of the stockings had pink frilles and a black bow with a small pink heart. He wore a pink corset with black frilles and a black silk string running through it. He also wore elbow length lacy black gloves with a pink cuff and tiny black heart buttons. He wore lite makeup and no panties... Just a pink bow on his tiny penis.

Sid (now Sindy) was wearing a white and red version of his son’s clothes. 

With their asses exposed it wasn’t long before Sindy’s son and Jackie’s uncle were awake and in the living room wondering what that smell was. 

“Hi uncle Mike” Said Jackie with his legs crossed, his tiny bow tied penis poked out from between his legs. He noticed the man looked at his crotch and the boy swung uncrossed his legs and crossed them again a’la “Basic Instinct” giving the man a quick glimpse at his girly legs and little cock. 

“What the fuck happened to you.” Mike asked

At the same time Antony walked upstairs to find a sexy female figure sitting on the couch. 

“Hello son.” Sindy said in a girly voice... But his son still realized it was his father.

“W-what happened to you dad?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he said as he bent over and spread his ass. “just know, from now on I will be the house fuck toy.” Antony was already pulling down his pants, he had on a jock strap. 

“You mean both of Uhhhh.... Us.” Jackie said as his uncle began to fuck him.

“Uhhhh..... Y- ohhhhh!!! Your right weeeeeuhhhh.... Can both be f-UCK! Fuck toys.” Sindy said as he was being fucked by his son.

They smiled at each other as the large man and teen fucked them like there was no tomorrow. 

“So your not my dad anymore?” Anthony asked as he fucked his daddy’s ass. 

“No I am still your daddy, I’m just as sissy-slut-fuck-toy now...” he said between his son’s relentless thrusts “but if you mean a father figure you have to listen to well, you should listen to your uncle mike from now on.”

“Really?” the teen asked excitedly. 

“Yeah I’m just a cock hungry slut now, I just want more cocks that’s all.” Sindy stated. 

“I always wanted a sissy slut.” his son said. 

“Don’t get used to being on top all the time,” His father said. 

“Yeah, you two will love cocks too.” Jackie said. 

Both Mike and Anthony wanted to think or even say “NO” but their asses were saying something else. They both began to think how it would be to take a cock, how it would be to get pounded as hard as they were pounding these two sissies...

They both came inside their sissy’s asses and soon looked at each other. Anthony looked at his uncle’s 10 inch cock and soon he was bent over pulling his now bubble butt apart... The boy’s ass was wet and leaking clear liquid. Mike couldn’t help it, so he jumped on the the boy and began to fuck him.

“Oh! Fuck your guy were right! I fucking love cock.” Anthony said he felt full and complete with his uncle’s cock inside him... No he had to find more cocks to fill his ass, He knew some of his teammates with big cocks... Especially is full-back Terell his cock was at least 12 inches... The though excited him as he came, then again when he felt his uncle fill him up with cum... They soon switched 

The two sissies were busy eating cum from each other’s asses. 

As the night was chased away by the dawn 

Sindy remembered he had yet to try something... 

“Buddy!” He called.

His German shepherd soon appeared. The sissy bent over and presented his ass to the dog... It didn’t take long before Buddy realized what was going on and he began to mount his master, though the dog could not find the hole... So Jackie helped his sissy daddy out, and with a strong thrust the dog made it into his new bitch’s hole. 

After a few good thrusts the dog knotted with him... The feeling was amazing, Sindy thought as hot doggy cum filled his sissy bitch ass...

Jackie kissed his daddy on the mouth, the two sissies shared the kiss. 

“Ooo! Daddy can we stop by the sixth street ally, there are a lot of stray dogs that live there and I know there should be some bums out there have big dicks.”

“Ohhhh... That sounds Ahhhh..... Great son.” Sindy said grunting and moaning as the dog tugged on the not. 

He realized he was going to spend more time with his sons... And he couldn’t wait... “thank you Inky for making me a better father.” he thought...

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this has been out for a while now, but I want to know who is your favorite shota scout (or dad) this is not like "shota world" I am not taking a poll or anything, I just want to connect to my readers more. 
> 
> so in short, who is your favorite character or characters.


End file.
